Many organizations implement changes or updates to resources by executing deployment plans that include of sequences of tasks. Independent business units of the organization typically execute their own deployment plans tailored to their particular business and processes. Deployment plans may vary in terms of their constituent tasks—some tasks being common to several deployment plans and some tasks being unique to a given deployment plan. It may be difficult for the independent business units executing their own deployment plan(s) to adequately enforce dependencies on deployment plans that other business units are executing. Direct dependencies between tasks of different deployment plans can prevent easy reuse of those deployment plans for future deployment events. For instance, the teams, applications, and versions may vary from one deployment event to another.